


I Taste You On My Lips, and I Can't Get Rid Of You

by boobearsloverhazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Genderswap, Lesbian Sex, it just doesn't work ok, no one scissors, not scissoring fuck you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobearsloverhazza/pseuds/boobearsloverhazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This, harry thinks suddenly, is not what she had been expecting when she went to pick up her sister’s homework from her friend’s house.</p><p> </p><p>Girl!Harry and Girl!Louis have sex thats about it oops</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Taste You On My Lips, and I Can't Get Rid Of You

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm basically obsessed with girl!Direction and this was actually amazingly fun to write soooooo i hope you like it there might be more in the future uwu 
> 
> also if you're interested, heres where you can find all of my Girl!Direction Headcanons: http://plastiktramps.tumblr.com/tagged/girl%20direction
> 
> ok enjoy (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

     Harry fidgets nervously with the edge of her shirt as Louis rummages around in her desk drawer. Harry hadn’t seen her since school let out, and she’d gained a rather distracting tan in the last two months.

“Ah! Here it is, ‘Westward Expansion in America’. This is what Gemma was asking for, right?” Louis asks, holding up the essay

“Uh, yeah. I think so.” Harry affirms after a moment of hesitation. She’s currently a bit focused on the ink peeking out from where Louis’ shirt is riding up her side. She clears her throat, trying to come off as casual when she asks, “Did you get another tattoo?”

     Louis raises her eyebrow for a moment, as if she doesn’t know what Harry’s talking about. Then, she looks down at her side, lifting it up to reveal a dream catcher that started just under her ribcage and seemed to continue down past the start of her shorts.

“Oh yeah, this. One of Zayn’s cousins did it back in May. You like it?” she asks. Harry grins, nodding.

“It fits you.” She comments. Louis smiles, fixing her shirt and sitting back down.

“And why is that?” she questions.

“Because, you’ve always been a big dreamer.” Harry answers simply. The answer seems to throw Louis off, but she smiles fondly anyway.

“You know, I can easily see you covered in tattoos one day.” Louis comments, eyes traveling down the other girl’s body.

“Really? Why?” Harry asks.

“Well, you look like one of those hardcore tumblr girls, and they always have tattoos. I mean look at you, Dr. Martins and black skinny jeans in late July? How are you even alive?” she says, gesturing to Harry’s legs with a laugh.

“Fair enough. What tattoos would you suggest I get?” she inquires with a hand on her hip.

“Hm…Birds, I think. Maybe two swallows?” she stands up pressing her thumbs two Harry’s hips, “right here. I think that’d look wicked.” She says.

“I-I’ll look into it.” Harry says weakly. Louis grins wickedly up at her. Harry is almost afraid of the mischievous look in her eye.

“Wanna get high with me?” she offers.

     Louis giggles, pulling harry down on her bed and climbing over to open her window.

“I’ve never done this before.” Harry says casually, staring up at Louis’ ceiling. She’s got those glow in the dark stick on stars covering it, and for some reason, they fascinate Harry endlessly.

“I Figured, love. Gemma would murder me if she found out I was warping her baby sister. Sit up.” She commands.

“Hey, I’m not a baby. I’m a grown woman.” Harry whines. Louis rolls her eyes, smiling fondly at her.

“Of course you are, babe.” She says, patting the other girl’s cheek.

     Louis rolls over to the end of the bed, reaching under it to find a box. From it, she pulls out a joint, perfectly rolled and slightly intimidating, in Harry’s opinion. She also pulls out a bright pink lighter that she seems to have bedazzled the word ‘cunt’ onto.

“Oh, that’s very classy.” Harry teases. Louis sticks her tongue out, lighting the joint and taking a long drag. Her almost dopey smile afterwards was ridiculously endearing.

“Ok, now your turn.” She says, passing the joint off to the other girl. Harry was suddenly nervous. Apparently no amount of watching Zayn and Louis get high in her back yard had prepared her to do this gracefully. She put the joint between her lips and sucked in, immediately coughing roughly and blushing profusely.

“Hey, don’t worry. Let me try something, ok?” she says cautiously, she takes the joint back, and takes another pull, this time keeping the smoke in as she leans closer. Harry’s pulse feels like it's skyrocketing as Louis leans in.

     Her eyes are questioning as she looks down to the taller girls lips and back. Harry nods slightly, parting her lips. Louis lets out the smoke slowly, and Harry does her best to breathe in without coughing. It’s mostly successful, with her only coughing slightly as she breathes out.

“That was nice.” She says softly. Louis’ still close, eyes following the other girls lips, before she hops back to her previous position, laughing uneasily.

“Much better that time.” She smiles. Harry nods, grinning.

     They go back and forth like that until the joint is gone, and they’re left giggling madly and gossiping as they lay on Louis’ bed. Harry had decided to put on one of her many playlists, full of techno and Frank Ocean.

“Did you hear about Niall and Barbara?” Louis whispers, as if someone could have been listening in. Harry giggles, nodding.

“Good for her. She’s fit and can drink Niall under the table. Quite a rare combination for her.” She says.

“You’re fit.” Louis giggles, rolling onto her side. Harry rolls to face her, smiling softly. They’re close like this, noses almost touching. Harry can identify Louis’ sweet smelling perfume; her tropical shampoo. The combination is a bit intoxicating.

“So are you, Lou.” She whispers. Harry finds herself looking down at Louis’ soft pink lips. She moves closer slowly, until their lips are brushing against each other softly.  
Louis presses closer, deepening the kiss. She tastes like weed and red velvet ice cream. It’s amazing, and nothing like kissing a boy. Her lips are soft and unchapped, and she buries her hands in Harry’s unruly curls, tugging slightly.

     Harry moans involuntarily, and can feel herself blushing. Louis’ half on top of her now, and licks into her mouth slowly, hands sliding down to her neck. Harry’s hands trail up and down Louis’ waist. Louis pulls away slowly, smiling dopily.

“I’m guessing you haven’t done this before. With a girl, I mean.” She asks, brushing the hair out of the taller girl’s face.

“I have actually?” she says, blushing. She’s afraid that if she speaks too loud she’ll ruin the moment. Louis raises her eyebrow.

“Really? With who?” Louis asks incredulously.

“Um, this one time…me and Niall got really drunk at her house, and-“ she was cut off by Louis’ slightly melodramatic gasp.

“You had sex with Niall? Oh my god Gemma would actually murder you!” she says.

“What? No! We didn’t have sex, Louis. We just sorta made out a bunch.” She says quickly. Louis grins, pressing their lips together again, their lips sliding together.

“Good. I want you all to myself. I’m greedy like that.” She murmurs.

     Louis trails down to her neck, kissing the point where her jaw and her neck meet, before moving down and sucking lightly. Harry whimpers, hand’s sliding down to Louis’ ass. Louis chuckles, kissing the spot she was at lightly.

“Stop me if I’m going too fast, ok?” she says softly. Her hands slide down Harry’s waist and under her shirt. Harry lifts up slightly so the shirt could be pulled off of her. Louis pulls back, eyes raking down the girl’s body.

“Cute.” She comments, fingers running over the lacy pink bra. She slips her hands behind Harry, swiftly unclasping the bra and taking it off of her.

“I try my best.” Harry says dryly.

     This, Harry thinks suddenly, is not what she had been expecting when she went to pick up her sister’s homework from her friend’s house. Louis’ mouth was on her again, teeth grazing over her nipple as her hand cupped the other breast tenderly, and oh god, she didn't realize she was this sensitive until now.

“This ok?” she breathes against the now hardened nub. Harry groans, hips bucking up slightly.

“Fuck, yes.” She moans, biting her lip. Louis laughs, rolling the nipple under her tongue before kissing a line down her stomach to her hips. She kisses the girl’s hipbones softly, running her tongue lightly along the skin above her waistband.

She climbs back up to kiss Harry again, one hand slipping down to unbutton her jeans while the other comes up to card through her hair. She rubs harry over her underwear, and the other girl gasps shakily.

“You can tell me to stop any time.” She says softly, rubbing slow circles onto Harry’s clit.

“Fuck, don’t you dare.” She squeaks, hands gripping the cool white sheets under her. Louis giggles, kissing her chastely.

“Yes, m’am.” She laughs.

She slips her hand under the thin cotton of Harry’s underwear, rubbing over her clit and running her fingers over her cunt.

“Awe, babe. You’re all wet.” She giggles lightly, making Harry flush, arching her back, whimpering and biting her lip. Louis decides to have mercy and finally pushes two fingers in slowly, making her moan lowly.

“You’re so hot, oh my god. I’ve thought about this so many times. What you’d look like laid out for me, shit.” Louis murmurs, fingers crooking inside her.

“M-me too, Oh god. Every time you came over to swim in our pool- Oh fuck right there, shit.” She pants, grinding down on Louis’ fingers. Louis fucks her slowly, rubbing small circles with her thumb. Harry’s hands pull at the sheets under her as her hips buck up.

“Shit, Lou I’m gonna-” Louis quickly removes her fingers, shifting down and pulling Harry’s jeans off with difficulty.

“Shit, curly. I found your jeans in the summer thing endearing before, now it’s becoming an issue. These things are like skin.” She grunts, finally pulling them off. She throws them to the side and ducks down, pressing kisses to the inside of Harry’s thighs. She presses a small kiss to the wet patch on her underwear.

“Can I eat you out, love?” she asks. Harry nods enthusiastically, biting her lip and squirming slightly under her.

     Louis pulls her underwear down past her knees, letting harry kick them off and lift her knees up. She presses a soft kiss to her clit, before licking a flat stripe up. Harry cries out, burying her hands in Louis’ hair and holding her there. Louis alternates between sucking Louis’ clit and circling it with the tip of her tongue.

“M’close.” Harry whimpers. Louis slides two fingers in quickly, setting a rhythm that has Harry shaking underneath her. She cries out, legs twitching, and Louis slowly pulls her fingers out, wiping them on her leg and climbing back up to slot their lips together.

“You’re so hot, babe.” Louis mumbles against her lips. Harry giggles, fingers carding through Louis’ hair. They’re legs tangle together as they lay in the bed. Harry’s hands are running up and down Louis’ sides lazily. She looks like she can barely keep her eyes open.

“Do you want me to…?” she asks, tilting her head. Louis shakes her head, laughing.

“I’m fine. Next time you can make it up to me.” She says softly. Harry kisses her chastely, smiling.

“So where did you throw that paper?” she asks suddenly. Louis sits up and looks around her room.

“Um… shit.”


End file.
